Inmensamente Inquebrantable
by The-sweetest-revenge
Summary: No había hombre más inquebrantable que él, ¿no es así?


**_POV Kirishima:_**

_Veo a …_

… _Un hombre inmensamente orgulloso,_

_Fuerte,_

_Temible,_

_Inquebrantable._

Eso era lo que percibían mis ojos al contemplar a aquel hombre de semblante serio y temperamento salvaje: Yokozawa Takafumi, jefe del departamento de ventas.

Sin embargo, mi corazón y mi instinto veían algo muy distinto a lo que podían ver mis ojos ….

… _Veían a un hombre noble, protegido por una fachada inmensa, que ocultaba en su interior todas sus inseguridades y toda debilidad._

Sabía que ese hombre no podía ser tan orgulloso como aparentaba. Tenía la certeza de que no podía ser tan fuerte como todos creían, tan temible, tan … inquebrantable.

Pero … A pesar de mi intuición, nunca llegue a imaginarme que en su interior él era tan vulnerable …

Nunca pensé que por amor él sufriese tanto …

_Nunca pensé que vería a lo inquebrantable … quebrándose en mil pedazos …_

…

La lluvia lo empapaba todo.

En aquella noche fría, una pareja de enamorados, separados injustamente por diez largos y dolorosos años, se besaban pasionalmente en el interior de un cálido departamento. Y mientras … cierta persona bebía sin parar frente a mí en un pequeño bar, ahogando el dolor en el alcohol y desatando todas las penas de su corazón partido.

Gracias a la sinceridad que otorga la bebida, Yokozawa se encontró con el ánimo suficiente para contarme absolutamente todo. Todo lo que escondía tras aquella fachada indestructible. Me habló de su leal y sacrificado amor por Takano, de su rencor hacía la persona que le había arrebatado hasta la más mínima esperanza de que su amor fuese correspondido, del dolor de darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca hubo verdadera esperanza … porque realmente nunca hubo una verdadera oportunidad para él … nunca … en todos esos años amándole … nunca la hubo …

- El primer amor nunca perdura – susurraba una y otra vez mientras vaciaba su botella. Como si estas palabras fuesen un consuelo, aunque en realidad no le consolaban en nada.

Cuando su voz se quebró por la pena …

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos después de incontables tragos …

Cuando los nudillos de su mano se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con la que sujetaba la botella de alcohol …

Desde ese momento, supe que no podía dejarlo solo. Me vi incapaz de abandonarlo.

No podía llevar a una persona casi desconocida y totalmente borracha a casa estando mi hija en ella, pero por fortuna, allí había muchos hoteles donde alojarnos.

No fue fácil arrástrale a la habitación. Tampoco fue sencillo quitarle la ropa empapada por la fría lluvia. Sin embargo, no podía dejarle dormir con su vestimenta mojada o se enfermaría. Así que lo senté en la cama y comencé con mi tarea. Nada más quitarle la corbata y desabotonar su camisa comenzó a rehuirme y a ofrecer cierta resistencia, como si a pesar de su estado, supiese claramente que estás manos que le desprendían de sus ropas no eran las de su amado Takano.

Se hizo hacia atrás, rechazando el tacto de mis manos.

Sentí una inexplicable punzada en el corazón ante este rechazo.

Aun así, me las arreglé para quitarle la ropa, y a pesar de la escasa luz y de mis intentos de no mirar su cuerpo más de lo necesario, pude confirmar que sin ese traje él era mucho más esbelto de lo que imaginé.

Tras ese leve forcejeo al desprenderle de sus ropas, todo quedó en mortal silencio en aquella habitación. El simplemente se quedó allí. Tumbado. Quieto.

Entonces, me acerqué a él, me incliné apoyando las rodillas sobre la cama y le toqué el hombro, pero no hubo reacción. Todo seguía inmóvil. Lo único que rompía el silencio era el violento sonido de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra el cristal de la ventana.

Y entonces …

Allí, en esa tenue oscuridad …

… _vi a lo irrompible … rompiéndose._

Mis ojos se ampliaron al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Él ya no tenía fuerzas para contenerlas.

Se incorporó con un tirón brusco. Me miró con esos ojos sinceros y mortalmente tristes, y poco a poco se acercó a mí. Sentí sus brazos rodeándome lentamente. En mi abrazo buscaba el calor que no brinda la gélida soledad.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda desnuda, casi con desesperación. Ocultó su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello, acurrucándose en mí.

Al instante, sentí unas gotas deslizarse desde mi hombro hasta mi pecho. Pero estas no eran frías gotas de agua de lluvia …

... Eran cálidas lagrimas empapando mi piel.

- ¿Por qué? – balbuceaba tristemente. Sus labios rozando mi cuello y su respiración chocando cálida contra mi piel. - Hice todo lo que pude. TODO. ¿No es suficiente?

Sonaba roto. Perdido. Ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar el dolor que contenía el tono de su voz. ¿Tan roto estaba?

- ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no yo? … Yo nunca le haría daño. Yo le amo … yo … Le amo

- Yokozawa …

- ¿Por qué no me ama? –susurraba en un tono tan bajo que apenas podía escucharle - Si él es … Él es lo que más he querido … en la vida. Lo que más he querido. Lo que más he querido …

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse contra el mío. Temblando, ahí, en mis brazos. Y poco a poco, las lagrimas que nunca permitió salir se escaparon sin control, una tras otra, sin poder detenerlas.

Le sentí acercarse a mí, recargándose en mi hombro. Su llanto no cesaba… y yo … yo solo le acariciaba, suave, lenta, tiernamente.

- No me dejes solo – murmuró casi inaudiblemente – No me dejes solo.

- No. No lo haré. – le susurré dulcemente al oído mientras me recuestaba junto a él, y mis manos le acarician tiernamente. Revolvían su pelo y rozaban sus mejillas para secar suavemente sus lagrimas. No paraban de consolarle, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido en mis brazos.

Y entonces…

Lo supe.

Supe que sería incapaz de dejar solo a este hombre. Debía estar a su lado. Debía reparar su corazón.

Y eso mismo iba a hacer.

Aun sabiendo que Yokozawa no querría aceptar mi ayuda por las buenas.

Aun sabiendo lo peligroso que esta situación podría resultar para mi propio corazón …

Aun sabiendo que, probablemente, acabaría enamorándome perdidamente de este hombre.

Aun sabiendo que …

… acabaría con mi propio corazón hecho pedazos.

Porque sé muy bien que mi amor jamás sería correspondido, ya que hay otro ocupando su corazón desde hace tantos años. Y en ese corazón, dudo mucho que haya sitio para mí …

Porque para él solo soy una persona con la que jamás ha hablado por más de diez minutos a solas. Tan solo un desconocido al que suele evitar fuera del trabajo y que, probablemente, le cae mal. Tan solo un extraño, que no puede evitar mirarle y analizarle inconscientemente cada vez que él está frente a sus ojos, tratando de ver más allá de su fachada …

Mientras me hundo en mis pensamientos, mis dedos acariciaron sin querer el anillo de compromiso que aun llevo puesto. Y entonces miré hacia el cielo y pregunté:

- ¿Me perdonarías?... ¿Me perdonarías si llego a amar a este hombre más que a tí?

…

Sin embargo, sea cual sea la respuesta, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya tomé mi decisión:

_Yo repararé lo que se ha quebrado._

_Aunque mis manos se llenen de magulladuras al recoger los pedazos fragmentados._

…

_¿Inquebrantable? _

_No … _

_Me temo que no._


End file.
